Goddess
by theykissedtheyfuckingkissed
Summary: Brittany thinks Santana is beautiful, and will prove it until she believes her. Series of one-shots. Rated M to be safe, I guess.
1. Prologue

**Trying something new. I have this all planned out but just going to see how it goes anyways. Tell me what you think please **

The other Cheerios march out of the changing rooms when practice is over and the door clicks shut behind them. It echoes around the room and you and I are finally left alone, even if it is just for a few minutes. We always stay behind, always the last ones to leave. The other girls go promptly, not wanting to be left alone with the two of us in case we start making out in front of them, or worse. That's not really the reason we always stay behind (even though sometimes it is). But I could tell these five or ten minutes were always going to be the best part of my school day. Your shoulders relax with the click of the door and then you stalk over to the mirrors, dressed in only your bra and red spanks. I watch you closely, admiring the ridges of your back and how it's still damp from the shower you just had. Your strong legs continue to stride over to the full length mirror across the room and your arms sway gently at your side. Sometimes I find it hard to decide what part of your body to concentrate on, because all of you is so beautiful, Santana, so, so beautiful. You're so beautiful, that when you stand in front of the mirror and frown at your reflection, I find it hard to believe that you can't see it to. It makes my heart ache and when your hand slowly moves along your stomach and I notice you breathe in, I know I can't just watch anymore.

My legs are moving before I know what's happening and then my arms are circled around your waist. You exhale and close your eyes softly. This is why the ten minutes between the end of practise and our next class are my favourite part of school. I have a feeling it's yours, too. I know you so well, Santana, that sometimes I think I know you better than I know myself. I close my eyes and rest my chin on your shoulder. You turn your head as far as you can and manage to kiss the corner of my mouth and I feel laughter bubbling up inside me. The feeling of you in my arms is something I'm not sure I'll ever get tired of. Just being able to hold you, knowing you're mine and that I'm yours. It's magic.

I look at us in the mirror and smile. "We're hot."

"You are."

And this is what I'm afraid of. Sometimes I wish I could invent some machine that could connect your eyes to mine so that you'd be able to see how breath-taking you are. Until then, I'll just try my hardest. You turn around to face me then tuck your head under my chin. Everything you do reminds me of how perfect you are. I love our height difference, babe. Every time you stand on tippy-toes to wrap your arms around my neck and press your body close to mine, or every time you tilt your head upwards to press our lips together, I find myself falling in love with you all over again.

I pull back from our embrace and press a light kiss to your lips, because sometimes I just can't help myself when you look at me like that, like I'm the greatest thing on earth. When you look at me like that you make me feel like I can do anything.

"You look like a Goddess, Santana." I tell you. "No wait, scratch that. You _are_ a Goddess."

You exhale shakily and bury yourself back into me. I know you don't believe me. That's when I get an idea.

"I'll prove it."

And I will.

My first stop is the library. It always reminds me of you (but so do a lot of things). The smell of the books immediately brings me back to all those times in your bed, with my head resting on your chest. You would play with my hair with one hand and hold a book in the other. I remember the last one being "The Magician's Nephew" by C.S Lewis. You are _such_ a nerd, Santana, but whenever you read to me I would feel the soft hum of your voice and your fingers through my hair and I would melt. I always fell head over heels in love with you every single time.

Sometimes I think I'm never going to stop falling because it happens every day and it just gets stronger.

I get some strange looks when I come into the room but it's nothing unusual. I walk straight to the section I need to go to, because surprisingly to most other people (not you, though) I know my way around the library pretty well. I get the book I need.


	2. Atalanta

It took me a few days to memorise all the names of the Greek Goddesses and what they were Goddesses of. It was kind of hard, but I did it. I knew it'd be worth it, for you. I waited for an opportunity to prove to you that you really were a Goddess, and the first chance came a week later, after Cheerio's practise. It was autumn and we were just getting into the school year. Coach made you run extra laps at the end because she said you weren't at your best during the whole session. I don't know what she was talking about because you're such a fighter, Santana. You were having a bad day already, but I still thought you put your all into every move we did during practice. Still, when she told you to run laps you didn't even flinch, or complain. You just went for it and you didn't falter or stop once. It always amazes me how long you can run for and how fast you can do it. I waited for you to finish instead of following the other girls in. You walked over to me and your breathing was heavy. Not as heavy as the other girl's would've been, but still noticeable. I laced our fingers together and we walked into the changing rooms.

The other girls had already left or were about to leave when we got there. I heard the last one of them go and the door clicked shut, and we were in the same position as last week. You took your Cheerio's top off and your skin gleamed with sweat and it looked so incredibly hot. I gulped and stalked up behind you. I pressed my hands to your waist and twirled you around to face me.

"Hi, gorgeous." I smirked and pressed myself against you.

You giggled. "Britt! I'm all sweaty!"

I hummed and leant down to capture your bottom lip in mine. "I don't care." I whispered and felt you shiver. I raised my hands and gently let down your hair. Your hair is always gorgeous up but I don't think there is anything sexier than you looking flushed and hot with your hair down. I ran my fingers through it and continued kissing you. I gently pushed you up against the wall and you had to pull your lips away from mine to let a moan fall out. I took this opportunity to press my lips to your neck before softly nipping on the salty skin there. My thigh found its way between yours. You gasped.

"_God, _Brittany." Tumbled out of your mouth and that's when I remembered. I pulled back and looked at you, with your wild eyes and crazy hair, thanks to me.

"Atalanta." I blurted.

You raised an eyebrow and looked at me so confused. "What, Britt?"

"Atalanta." I repeated. "The Goddess of running. She was a warrior." I could tell you were still unsure of what was going on, so I continued. "I'm proving to you that you're a Goddess."

Your cheeks went redder than they already were and you ducked your head, embarrassed. You're so cute. "And Aphrodite, the Goddess of love, turned her into a lion and your hair is crazy right now." I chuckled. Your eyes widened and you pretended to be offended.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your hands off me." I knew you were trying to sound angry but I could see the corners of your mouth turning into a smile and I had to kiss it, just because.

"So if you made me look like a lion, does that mean you're Aphrodite?" I grinned and nodded in response. "So you're the Goddess of love, then?" I nodded again.

Your voice all of a sudden turned incredibly husky and sexy and it made my knees go weak.

"Well then, could the Goddess of love please make love to me?" I didn't have to be asked twice.

**Let me know **


	3. Asteria

I didn't want to tell you that you were a Goddess _every_ day. I mean, I did, but I didn't want it to lose its effect, you know? I'm not even sure if that would be possible because I bet it'd make you blush furiously every single time. I just wanted to catch you by surprise. I wanted to do it when you least expected it, because every time I remember the look on your face from last time it makes me so, so giggly and excited. My next chance came two weeks later.

We stayed the night at my house. Do you remember? It was late September and the summer had finally disappeared on us. Luckily my bed would never be cold when you were in it, and at the time, you were sprawled out on your back with your eyes closed, peaceful. Your hair was spread out across my pillow. I don't know if I've ever told you this before, but whenever you leave, my pillows always smell like you and sometimes I just lie there and wish you would come back. Nine out of ten times you text me at the exact moment I start missing you. "_Miss you already, B." _or little, completely out of the blue things that always make me break out into the widest grin. _"You're my favourite person." "Sweet dreams, babe." _ Or my personal favourite, "_Some day my parents won't be constantly bitching at me to come home, and I'll get to spend the rest of my life in bed with you."_ Two minutes later I received another text saying, _"We'll probably get hungry though. We'll have to order in. Pizza or Chinese?"_ and fireworks went off in my heart and I don't even know why. But your parents let you stay the night this time, so I didn't have to worry about you leaving. It was 2AM and neither of us were tired, even in our post-orgasm glow we were both wide awake. My head was resting on your chest and my arm wrapped snug around your waist. I heard your tummy grumble and I giggled.

"What?" You asked. I could tell you were smiling.

"I'll go if you promise to do that thing they do in The Notebook." I mumbled into your chest.

"Deal!" You grinned and jumped up off the bed. You put on your clothes in a hurry, like it wasn't like we had all night. Then I realised it was because you wanted to help me dress (you are the sweetest person) and it suddenly felt like rhinoceroses were running rampage in my tummy. I guess people would normally say butterflies, but you do bigger things to me, Santana.

We both wrapped ourselves up nice and cosy so that we wouldn't get cold. We crept down my stairs so quietly so that my parents wouldn't wake up. You went first and you dodged all the places that would squeak and creak because you and I have sneaked out far too many times to ever make a silly mistake like standing on the 6th step. I loved this little ritual of ours. We got out of the house and you laced our fingers together and I put my other hand in the crook of your elbow. I just wanted to be as close to you as possible. The 24-hour store down the road was the best. The cashier knew us by name because of how many times we showed up in the middle of the night.

"Late night snacks again, ladies?" He laughed. I bet he loved always seeing us. Not just because we were both the hottest girls in Ohio, but because he probably got lonely working that late. There was never anyone else in the store at that time. I'd get lonely too, if I didn't have you around. I'll never get over how luckily I am to have you.

I walked over to him while you went to get our stuff. "Yeah, Ryan. You know us." I fist bumped him and did all the manoeuvres of our secret handshake. I remember the first time you realised we had a handshake. Ryan and I had to do something to entertain ourselves for that minute or two you'd be gone. You got so jealous and it was the most adorable thing in the world. That night, while I was looking into your sparkling eyes and sliding my hand down under your waistband, I whispered "Don't worry, S, you and I have like the best handshake in the entire world and it totally beats everyone elses." I think you forgave us after that.

I high-fived him to finish off the handshake and you walked back just in time to catch the end of it. "Dorks." You muttered, but you looked so happy. We bought our two ice-creams, as usual. It was cold but we never cared. Some traditions just shouldn't be broken and our "ice cream at 2am" tradition was of utmost importance, you said.

I bumped my hip into yours while we were walking home and you stumbled a bit. You gasped and I couldn't hold in my giggles. You did it to me and it went back and forth like that, with us grinning like idiots, until I leapt at you and wrapped my arms around your waist. I picked you up and twirled you around a little bit. You're so little, sometimes I want to package you up and keep you in my pocket, but then I realise that that wouldn't be very comfortable for you and remember that I'd much prefer cuddling you, full-size. You were laughing so loud while I was spinning you.

"Put me down, Britt!" You shrieked. I shook my head and smirked. Before I knew it though, you had put your ice-cream on my nose and I gasped.

"You got ice-cream on my nose!" You managed to wiggle your way out of my grasp and swiped your ice-cream on my cheek before you sprinted off, laughing like a maniac.

"You are so dead, Lopez!" I yelled after you. You didn't get very far because you erupted into a fit of giggles and collapsed on the ground. I jumped on top of you and smudged my ice-cream all over your chin while you squirmed and laughed so loud. I put it all over your lips and it looked like you had a beard.

I deepened my voice and put on a funny accent. "Why, Señor Lopez, your beard is looking quite extraordinary at the moment."

Your mouth dropped open and there was a glint in your eye. Before I knew it you grabbed my face and were wiping the ice cream all over mine. I wiggled around but somewhere in the process my lips found yours and stayed there. We kissed and licked away the ice-cream from each other's faces and I helped you up.

"Now we're all sticky." You said, touching my cheek.

I leaned into your palm. "You started it!"

"I was just fulfilling my part of the deal because of your crazy love for that movie." You explained.

I thought for a moment. "Fine. But we have to do the thing where they lie down on the road." You rolled your eyes but couldn't help smiling and lying on your back.

"Move it or lose it, Pierce. I wants to get my Notebook on." I laughed and shook my head. You are Queen Dork. When I laid down beside you I was surprised at how bright the sky was. The stars looked amazing.

"Wow." We both breathed at the same time.

"There's so many." You said in amazement. I hummed in agreement and pressed myself closer to you. God, I remember falling so hard for you again at the moment. I don't know how long we stayed like that for, but my butt started to get numb. I think you knew I was getting restless (You always know) so you stood up and put you hand out for me to take.

The walk home was quiet. The nicest quiet I'll ever experience. Talking with you is the best Santana, but sometimes I think just being with you is even better.

We crept back into my room, another successful sneak -out. I took off my clothes and climbed into the bed in my underwear. I knew we weren't going to be doing anything besides sleeping because we were both so tired. I just liked feeling your skin against mine. You got in after me and we lay on our sides facing each other. I think I forgot to close the curtain because the moonlight was shining in. It was hitting your face, but mostly your eyes. They were sparkling so bright and the look you were giving me made my heart flip. Your eyes began to close and before I even realised it, I was speaking. It just slipped out.

"Asteria." I whispered. Your eyes slowly opened again and locked with mine, curious. Before you could ask, I said, "Goddess of the Stars." And realisation dawned on you and your eyes went even brighter and shinier than they were before. You exhaled shakily and pulled me even closer. Our bodies were pressed together so hard. You squeezed your eyes shut, like you didn't want the tears that I knew were building up to spill out. You buried yourself into me and kissed my collarbone so sweetly.

"How do you do that?" You whimpered against me.

"What?" I asked.

"Just…_that."_


	4. Nyx

The next time I did it, it was because of Finn Hudson. Gross.

"Stop being such an idiot." Really? _Really?_ Out of everyone in the entire school, _Finn Hudson?_ You let me take it because you knew I could handle it. While I was destroying him, I knew you had this little glint in your eye. I could never figure out with it meant exactly, but I asked you a few weeks later and you said _"Because I love when other people realise that my girlfriend doesn't take shit from anyone and she can own you with her words too. I think he peed himself a little that time, Britt." _You shook your head in amusement then smirked at me. "_Plus you're sexy when you take charge."_

Anyways, when we walked away you looked pissed. Like, really pissed. I'm still pretty proud of you for holding in your anger while he was there, but once he was out of sight…

"I can't believe he fucking said that to you." Your fists were clenched so tight. I gently pried them open and laced our fingers together.

"Yeah, but _now_ whose the idiot." We both turned around and Finn was still standing there, as still as a statue. It was so awesome. Jacob Ben Israel had a microphone shoved in his face and was shouting things like "Wow how does it feel to get the first presidential smack-down?" And we enjoyed it for a few seconds before we started walking again.

"Still Britt, I'm going to kill him." I would've helped but I didn't want to end up in jail. Well, maybe if you went too I wouldn't mind so much. But still, I was senior class president and that wouldn't be the best message to send out.

"Maybe we should just forget about it, babe." You melted when I said babe, and nodded your head slowly. You still looked like you wanted to commit murder though.

Throughout the day you didn't say much but you always had this _look._ You have so many looks. You have the cutest determined face whenever you're reading or concentrating really hard and sometimes your tongue pokes out of the corner of your mouth when you're _really_ concentrating. Whenever that happens I just want to jump on you and squeeze you because you are the cutest thing. Ever. You have another look whenever you see me. You light up like you've just found what you've been looking for your entire life (maybe that's exactly it). One of my favourite of your looks is the one you have when you're planning something evil. You have this cheeky, determined, smug smile and your eyes shine and you were doing it all day.

When the last bell rang, I asked you. "What are you up to?"

You grinned at me. "Nothing, Britt-Britt, but you're coming back to my house right now." And I couldn't say no when you were smiling at me like _that._

While we were walking back to your car, you had this little skip in your step. "You're acting crazy." I said, amused.

You smiled softly and pressed your lips to my cheek. "Crazy for you." And I burst out laughing because _come on._

"You're such a loser." I said as we jumped in the car. You tried to look offended but failed miserably.

"No, I'm not a loser. I'm the winner.." You paused dramatically ".. Of your _heart."_ And I groaned because that was the cheesiest thing but I couldn't stop the humungous grin on my face. I threw a coin I found on the seat at you, for being such a dork, but you caught it before it hit you. Damn you and your reflexes. You eyed it. "Only a nickel? If you want me to rock your world tonight you're going to have to pay up, Brit. I'm not cheap." You glared at me but I could see the corners of your lips lifting into the tiniest smile. You were never good at hiding that around me.

"If I was going to get a prostitute I would get one that wasn't such a big _dork."_ I fired back and you gasped.

"Well, excuse me!" You did the cutest little humph and pretended to try to leave the car before I grabbed you and pulled you back into me.

"Get back here." I mumbled before swallowing your bottom lip. You sighed and relaxed into me. When your hand crept up my thigh at an agonizingly slow pace, I shivered. I felt you smile into our kiss before you deepened it and I involuntarily let out a soft noise. The effect you could have on me was always crazy and you knew it. That was the worst part (or the best). You knew exactly where to touch and exactly where to kiss and exactly what to say to have me melting in your arms. I tried to move over the centre console to sit on your lap but as soon as I started moving it's like you remembered something. You broke our kiss and gently pushed me back.

"Wait." You shook your head." Wait, wait, no, I'm on a mission."

"Is it to get into my pants? Because I can work with that."

"Brittany!" You chuckled. "No, no, _we're_ on a mission. Come on, we need to go to the grocery store."

I looked at you sceptically. "What for?"

You got that mischievous look again. "Because if you call my baby an idiot, you best be expecting a visit from Snix."

I laughed. See? _Dork._ But I liked the sound of this.

We drove to the store and you gave me a quick peck and told me to stay in the car. When you came back you carefully handed me a bag and I looked inside.

Eggs. So many eggs. _No way._

You had a few other bits and pieces, like string. Then I remember looking closely to what was in your hand and you had a box full of..

"Locusts?"

"Locusts." You confirmed. _No. Way._

We snuck all our things into your room without your parents seeing.

"Quinn told me that when she was dating Frankenteen, he was over at her house once and he saw her chameleon. It was all going fine until she asked him to feed it locusts. Freaked the fuck _out." _You told me.

Quinn's chameleon was the best. We used to take it out and it would walk along your arm. It would tickle you and you'd make that breathtakingly, overwhelmingly adorable scrunchy face that was so perfect that the second we were alone I'd have to kiss it. But the locusts were _horrible._ They'd hop everywhere and just creep us out.

"So do I even want to know what we're doing with eggs and locusts and a variety of wire and strings?" I asked with a smile.

You told me the whole plan and I've never been so giddy in my life (besides our first kiss… and every other kiss after that, but, whatever). We waited until it got dark enough then we changed clothes. All black. I was _so_ excited. We climbed out your window easily. I've had enough practise of doing that anyways. I went down first. When you jumped down from the last branch I caught you and wrapped my arms around you tightly. I kissed you on the nose and said, "Wait." You watched me quickly bend down and stick my fingers in the mud. It was cold and gross but whatever.

"Britt Britt…" You warned. I stepped closer to you and grinned.

You looked at me sceptically. "What?" I said. "We need war paint or else this is never going to work, babe." And you tried not to smile but it didn't work. You closed your eyes and trusted me. It gave me butterflies because how many people do you trust enough to stand with your eyes closed, centimetres apart from someone with mud on their fingers. One person. I got so caught up in falling in love with you all over again that I forgot to move until you coughed to get my attention and peeked with one eye (which didn't help because you looked like the cutest thing on earth so I just stared some more). You reached down and took my hands then moved my own fingers against your cheeks. Two big stripes on both sides. You reached down to get some more mud and did the same to me. Awesome.

"You look hot." I said, because it was true.

"I know." You replied with a wink but it wasn't very convincing. I know you, Santana. You have to try harder than that.

Luckily Finn's house wasn't far away from yours. We made sure the coast was clear and then I climbed my way up into the tree that Finn's car was parked under. I carried up all the eggs and some wire with me. All my experience with climbing up trees was really paying off. By experience I mean all of those times we snuck up into the tree in my garden and didn't come down until our lips were sore from kissing and our backs ached from balancing ourselves.

I placed the eggs in the net perfectly then held onto the wire and climbed down.

"How did you manage to get the car door open?" I asked you.

You turned to me and I saw you wink in the darkness, your eyes black. "I'm good with my fingers I guess."

_Ugh._

You got the locusts all set up in the car then attached the wires where they were supposed to go. Everything was perfect. This was some serious Bonnie and Clyde shit we had going on. We strolled back home hand in hand until we heard some police sirens coming towards us and jumped into the nearest garden. In the panic, you had managed to land on top of me and when the car sped passed us (phew), you grinned at me. You sprang up and reached your hand down for me to take. My breath caught in my throat just _because._ I could just see the moonlight hitting off your face and everything else was black. Your hair, your eyes, your clothes. You looked so mysterious and it was doing things to me, because black is really your colour. Well, pretty much everything is your colour but black _really_ works for you. I took your hand and you pulled me up, maybe a bit hard because I ended up stumbling into you a bit, which was partially your fault for pulling me and partially my fault for wanting to fall into you anyways.

I heard you gulp and take in a shaky breath. "You look perfect tonight, B."

We eventually got out of the garden because we both figured making out in your house was better than making out in some random garden on the way home. But making out with you anywhere is always pretty awesome anyways. You skipped ahead of me again, and your hair flowed behind you. Everything was so dark but you looked so at home. You reminded me of a panther and I wanted to cuddle you because panthers always look so cuddly. We've always been kind of like Yin and Yang. I'm a morning person and you're a night time person. You would think that wouldn't be the best thing to have, but it actually was. In the mornings, I'd kiss you awake while you groaned sleepily, as the light poured in. At night I'd fight to stay awake with you while you turned off the lights and kissed me to sleep. I watched you turn around to me while walking backwards and beckon me with your finger. And then, _light bulb._

"Nyx!" I shouted because I was excited that I thought of it. You bounded back to me and covered my mouth with your hand. You were giggling softly.

"You've got to be quiet or we'll wake up the whole neighbourhood." You whispered. "What did you say anyway?"

"Nyx." I repeated. "The-"and you cut me off before I could finish.

"Oh god is this another one of those Goddess things?" You whispered as you looked at the ground.

And then it felt like my heart stopped. "Wait do you not like it when I-"

"No, no, no. It's not that. I love it, Brittany. I love it so much. It's just you're always so sweet and I get so embarrassed." You mumbled.

Definitely the cutest thing on the planet.

I kissed you quickly. "Alright, but this one is okay. I promise. It's just Nyx, the Goddess of darkness and night time."

You looked up at me through your thick eyelashes. "Is that a good thing?" You asked nervously.

I pressed my lips to yours again. "The best." I said. "I used to be terrified of the dark before I met you, you know."

You laughed and I was relieved. We continued walking. "Yeah, I remember. When I turned off the lamp on our first sleepover you clung to me so tight. Not that I was complaining." You smiled sweetly.

"Well that was partly because I was afraid of the dark and partly because I just wanted to cuddle you anyway." I admitted.

You grinned. "I know."

The next morning Finn Hudson opened his car door to be met with four dozen eggs raining on his head from above and enough locusts to start another plague.

**Alright so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes etc, I didn't get a lot of time to go through this properly. By the way I am no expert on any of this Greek mythology stuff so if you are, and I'm getting things wrong, feel free to leave me an angry message : )**

**School is over next week so then I'll have all the time in the world to work on this! **

**Leave a review and let me know what you think**


	5. Eirenne

December 24th was always our day. I didn't get to spend it with you the year before, because I was with Artie and you didn't answer your phone all day. Every Christmas Eve before that was just Santana, Santana, Santana, and it felt wrong not to have you there. We promised we would make it up to each other.

So you arrived at my house at 8am, trudging through the snow, and you didn't have to knock because I was already waiting for you. I saw you round the corner and you were wearing that huge jacket and gloves that I gave you two years ago. I don't think they were the warmest, but you seemed to prefer them over any of your other pairs. You had a fluffy hat in your hands that would cover your ears too and had a little bobble on the top. I can imagine your mom sticking it on your head and telling you to stay warm. I can also see you ripping it off your head as soon as you were out of sight of your house.

I stood up from the porch when I saw you and started jogging over. You did the same but before you reached my arms you slipped and stumbled a bit. I reached out and caught you before you could fall. You laughed into my chest and I held you like that for a bit.

"Hey, Twinkletoes." I smiled into your hair, that was speckled with snowflakes.

You squeezed me tighter and mumbled, "You better get me inside before I have no toes at all."

My house was warm and empty, besides us two. My parents and little sister were visiting cousins but they let me stay behind to spend the day with you. They always knew how special you were to me. The heat wrapped around us when we came in, and fought all the cold out of me.

(I was waiting on the porch for you for a long time)

We laid around the house for hours, getting the feelings back in our fingers and toes but mostly our lips. I don't even remember a word being exchanged between us during that time. We felt obliged to be quiet, to be still, and we didn't know why.

It was dark for the whole day. In the afternoon, the snow stopped and the world looked like it was starting to wake up again. Kids were trickling out of their houses and filling up the streets now. I wanted to go out and play in the snow and when I looked at you, you knew right away.

"No way." You shook your head, acting so stern. "I'll freeze to death, B."

"I'll totally keep you warm." I pleaded, and your head tipped back with laughter.

"You know you're going to keep me anything but warm if we go outside."

True, because we're both competitive and you're as stubborn as a llama, or whatever that expression is and our snowfights get kind of hectic. I didn't feel like much of a snowfight though.

"I just want to make snow angels, please please please!" I begged and stuck out my bottom lip.

You squeezed your eyes shut for a few moments and tried to fight it. "Ugh, okay, just for a little while. No funny business!"

"That depends what you mean by funny business." I smirked and lightly smacked your ass. You gasped and leapt nearly 10 feet in the air (I'm serious your head nearly touched the ceiling).

"Brittany Pierce, keep your hands to yourself" You giggled.

"You'd like, weep for weeks if I did that."

You paused. "Okay yeah, yeah, yeah, Let's go already."

I poked you in the arm. "Now who's the eager one?"

You rolled your eyes but the smile on your face kind of ruined the effect. "Oh, wait." I remembered something. "You have to wear the hat too." I plonked it on you and fit it snug around your head. You tried to protest but I pressed my forehead to yours and kissed your nose quickly. "Aren't you just the cutest little snowwoman?"

You scrunched up for face and sighed. "I look five years old in this hat, B."

Sometimes I find it hard to find words to describe you. Like in that hat, you looked perfect. But sometimes I think perfect doesn't quite cut it. How could I ever explain you to anyone? If someone asked "_So what's your girlfriend like?" _How on earth am I ever expected to do you justice?

"I love you." I said instead, with a kiss. "Let's go."

We made two snowmen, holding hands, but when we were finished I gave them boobs and ran in and got a black scarf and a yellow scarf and used it as hair.

You looked at them and smiled. "You're insa-" before you could finish your sentence, something cold and wet smacked you in the face. You looked at me, looking for any sign that I had just threw a snowball at you but I just looked back wide-eyed. You snapped your head around and made eye contact with a little kid in the process of making another snowball, smirking at you with a glint in his eyes, daring. Your hands were in fists at your side, clenched tight, along with your teeth.

You took in a deep breath, turned to me, and raised your eyebrow.

"This is WAR!" I shouted, which caused another ten kids that were in hiding to start running around like crazy. We ran and took shelter behind the car, in the corner of the garden so only one side could get attacked. The thud, thud, thud of snowballs smacking into the car was so loud.

"You know what to do, Britt." Well, duh, obviously I knew what to do. I started making the snowballs, with speed that could only come from countless amount of fights with you, and stacked them in a pile as you lobbed them at the kids. I heard someone crying and felt kind of bad that they had to be fighting against you, because even though I make a mean snowball, the only way I know how to win against you is to smother you in kisses. After ten minutes you shouted, "Switch!" and we did. There seemed to be a lot less kids now. They were probably all crying in their houses about the ferocious girl firing things at them. I felt bad, but seeing the determined look on your face was kind of worth it. I took a chance and ran out from behind the car and charged at them, with you running behind me and they all squealed and ran away. I heard you roar beside me and broke down laughing because, _Santana._

You lay down beside me with your arms stretched out and turned your head towards me.

"So, is it snow angel time yet?" You panted, with a huge grin on your face.

"Definitely." I replied and moved my arms and legs. It started snowing and I got that feeling again. That need to be quiet, careful. I stopped slowly and turned to look at you. You were already looking back, so peaceful, with snow on your eyelashes and a smile that made me melt inside even though I was sure I was frozen solid. Neither of us said anything.

There's something about the snow that calls for silence

There's something about the way you look at me that calls for quiet.

You looked so... No, I'd save it for later. I didn't want to break it.

I took your hand gently and we walked back moved around the kitchen silently, grabbing ingredients for the hot chocolate. We danced around each other, stealing quick kisses and carresses in between. You slipped past me to grab the mik from the fridge and your hand ran along my lower back, acting all nonchalant.

We sat sipping our drinks on the sofa. I could feel the warmth spread through me, but you were the main reason why. You kissed me and I remembered why hot chocolate kisses are some of my favourite kinds of kisses.

It got late and I knew your mom wanted you home tonight, which was sad because I wanted to be with you the second it turned midnight. When I get sad about things like that, I always remember that I'm going to get to spend the rest of my life with you anyway. There'd be more Christmases.

I told you I was going to the bathroom just before you left, and I ran upstairs and scribbled a note quickly. I skipped into the hall and stuffed it in your hat. You walked out of the room to meet me and I pressed my lips against yours and stuck the hat on your head.

"I hate this hat." You grumbled without any real bite.

"You love that hat." I smiled.

You nodded. "I guess I love the hat."

We stood there for a little while. Just kissing and smiling. You sighed and I knew it was time for you to go.

I looked out the window at you while you walked down the driveway. I imagined you stumbling through your door then throwing that hat off as soon as you got in, only to see a piece of paper fall out.

In my messy scrawl that you seem to love so much for some reason, it'd say,

_Eirenne – Goddess of Peace._

_I love you, Santana._

And I can imagine your bright smile and shining eyes. Now I know how I'd describe you.

You're the kind of girl that people name cities after, Santana.

I'd name a whole universe after you.

**Not the most quality chapter but there you guys go..**

**I know these aren't very long at all, but I don't want to push them to be longer than they have to. I know later chapters are going to be a lot longer, there's going to be more going on, hopefully.**

**Please review! **


End file.
